


Chained by the Heart

by SleepySkeletonKing



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Blood, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Coffee, Cuddling, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gentle, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Insomnia, Light doesn't know he's Kira, Love, M/M, Nervous, Nightmares, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Sugar, and many more - Freeform, irritation, lawlight, nursed back to health, showering together, sleepy, sweets, worrying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySkeletonKing/pseuds/SleepySkeletonKing
Summary: A typical story in which the bad guy falls in love with the (slightly) good guy. Very ... very slow at posting parts to this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited to finally be posting this! Ive written so much but it needed heavy editing omg

Light eyed the chains, silently questioning how he was going to sleep tonight... Especially with a candy loving insomniac attached on the other end. "Light-kun?" Light tore his gaze from the computer, his thoughts interrupted. "You don't need to worry about the sleeping situation, I can assure you." L had stopped typing on his computer to glance at Light, studying his facial features for a moment before turning back to his computer; although, his mind lingered on the thought of Light worrying about their current situation.

He wondered, just for a moment, how Light would look while he's sleeping, and he would never admit it but he was looking forward to it.

This is not in some creepy, perverted way, no, he's just curious and wants to see what Light looks like with relaxed facial features. 

Light resumed working diligently on the Kira case, but the thought of sleeping in the same bed as L danced in the back of his mind.

_Would L be up the whole entire time? Would he be able to sleep under L's watchful gaze?_

Time passed, and Light had his head rested on his hand as he aimlessly clicked through website after website, taking in all different kinds of random information about various criminals and their odd deaths.

L watched Light struggle to keep his eyes open. He noticed Light's eyelids droop over his dark eyes. He continued to observe Light for a bit, realizing the confinement he forced onto Light really affected him much more than he originally thought it would- especially his sleep schedule. L stood up silently and tugged on the chain lightly with his back hunched over as if he himself was tired.

Light looked up at him curiously, asking, "Ryuzaki?" L paid no mind to light and already started walking towards the hall, ignoring Light's question and letting the chain slowly extend to the point of tugging on Light's wrist. Light got up from his chair and trudged along, catching up to L who had slowed his pace for Light.

They walked quite a ways. L's thumb was on his lower lip the whole time, his teeth worrying at the skin by his thumb nail. They got to a room and L pushed the door open, revealing a simple but large room.

The walls were a light blue, the king sized bed was covered in a dark blue comforter, and there was a night stand on either side of the bed.

There was also miscellaneous items skewn across the room and not to Light's surprise, a towel right in the middle of the room. L wasn't exactly the cleanest person he knew.

Light noticed in his time with L that L has the tendency to drop things randomly and just leave them where he left them, whether it be a towel on the floor or candy wrappers on a desk.

Light was falling asleep standing up so L pulled him along once again, grabbing his laptop on the way to their newly shared bed. L sat in his famous position on the right side and pointed to the left side of the bed.

Light pondered how close to lay next to L as he climbed onto the bed under watchful eyes. He pulled the covers up to his chin, scooting inward on the bed so that he wouldn't fall off the side of the bed mid-sleep.

L was still watching Light while chewing at his thumb when Light stuttered out, "Um.. L- Ryuzaki?" 

L dropped his hand from his mouth and looked away, muttering, "Good night, Light-kun."

Light glanced up at L from under the blanket, noticing how the computer screen reflected in his tired eyes. He watched L for a bit. He wasn't as nervous as he had originally been, and he felt as if he worried for nothing.

Some time later Light fell asleep facing L. L took this time to observe Light closely. Light's features were seemingly younger under the light of L's laptop. His face wasn't contorted with the pure drive to stop Kira, no- it was that of a young man, a rather handsome one at that, who seems to have no worries and is content with his life.

But, sleep is a wonderful thing that allows someone to escape reality.

 _Sixty-four percent_... L thought as he watched Light's chest rise and fall with every breath.

He sighed and turned back to his laptop, but not without finding a lolly-pop underneath his pillow, much to his delight.

~

Light woke up, feeling more rested than normal. He sat up and streched a little, ending with a smack of his lips. As he looked around and he noticed the chain lead it's way to the closed bathroom door. He also noticed that he was no longer on his side of the bed and frowned a bit, assuming he rolled over to that side of the bed when L got off of it to use the bathroom.

He fell back onto the bed, hugging the pillow.

 _Could I really be Kira? No- that's wrong- but I **do** feel that criminals should be punished with... well with death... through justice-_ "Hello, Light-kun." L said, breaking through his thoughts with a towel on his head. Light made a low grumbling sound in response while hugging the pillow closer.

L rose his eyebrows and waited for Light to get up, and Light knew this, so he sat up slowly, nearly rolling off the bed. "I think it's coffee time?" L suggested. Light silently agreed by walking towards the door, L following, but not without dropping his towel on the floor, probably having washed his hair in the sink of the bathroom.

They met Watari in the kitchen, who had already set two cups of coffee on the counter for them. The boys grabbed the cups of coffee (L holding a bowl of sugar cubes as well). They were met with the other detectives, and Light scratched his head before asking, "What time is it, Ryuzaki?"

"It's one o'clock in the afternoon." He replied while he picked up a sugar cube and dropped it in his coffee.

"I'm surprised you slept that long, Light." Matsuda commented, writing some things down on a sheet of paper.

"Why did you let me sleep that much, Ryuzaki?" Light asked with a hint of anger weaved into his voice. The Kira case was way more important than sleeping.

L didn't answer though, and he continued to drop sugar cubes into his coffee while silently staring at his computer, reading. Light huffed, took a sip of his black coffee, and began his work, allowing his fingers to work furiously at the keyboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

This has gone on for weeks now  like a continuous loop. Besides the information that changed and the fact that L hasn't showered in three days (he claimed it wasn't necessary to bathe when he sits in the same spot for ten hours at a time).

Now, Light wouldn't complain about this, but in his current situation he is literally stuck with this man. It isn't all that healthy, either.

"Um... Ryuzaki?" He asked while L was eating some sort of sweets.

L acknowledged Light and wondered,  "Yes, Light-kun?" Light pressed a few more keys before turning in his chair to face L, who was eating the sweets one by one.

"Were you planning on showering tonight... or at least washing up in the sink?" He coughed out, hinting at the fact that L should probably take a shower.

L looked at him blankly, clearly not affected by the question that would offend some people, "No. Do I smell?" His lips turned up ever so slightly.

Light could sense a bit of a joking tone, but he stiffined anyways and stuttered out shamefully, "N-no I didn't mean-"

"I'll take a shower if you'd like me to, Light-kun." He mumbled, looking up at Light with those large eye's of his. Light nodded hesitantly and with that he tugged on the chain, causing L to follow him to the bathroom.

~

Light ended up sitting outside of the door to give L some more 'leash', so to speak.

As time passed Light became bored. So incredibly bored. He picked at the carpet on the floor subconsciously. His fingers twisting the fibers as he thought about the wasted time.

L was taking one of the longest showers ever in the history of mankind.

Light also assumed he was  probably over thinking in there, with the overactive brain and whatnot.

He listened carefully for the sqeaky sounds of the nobs turning in the bathroom and nearly thanked the high heavens when those horrible sounds pierced his ears.

He waited patiently for a few minutes; although, his _impatience_ got the best of him. He couldn't take it anymore.

He reached out quickly for the laptop with his chained hand-  suddenly he heard a noisy crash come from behind the door. There was also a loud thud accompanied by a quiet 'ouch'.

"Ryuzaki?" Light called through the door, worry etched into his features. L took a few moments to reply as he stood up on wobbly legs. He wasn't quite prepared for such an incident and he blinked slowly.

His eyes focused on his appearance in the mirror and he cringed at the crimson liquid dripping down his face. "Light-kun, I'm bleeding profusely from my head... Next time grab the laptop before you sit outside the door." L said slowly, reaching his hand up to touch the cut above his eyebrow that was pouring blood down his face. He winced slightly and stumbled momentarily. He braced himself on the counter, knocking the toothpaste right off the edge.

Light heard a few more things drop to the floor and he stood up, "Are you okay?" He asked, preparing to open the door.

"Light...kun.. this is a lot of blood. I think I need Watari's expertise to fix me up... but he won't know to come because there is no surveillance in the bathrooms." L slurred, once again holding his head that felt as if it were spinning on his shoulders. The blood seemed to almost seep through his hand and he was midly terrified.

Light shook his head and opened the door. He saw L standing on legs that almost seemed to refuse to support him and Light quickly reached out to help L regain his balance.

L was in his plain- well it was plain- white shirt and blue boxer shorts and Light would stop and think that L would look rather cute right now if it weren't for the blood oozing from the wound under his hand.

He kept a firm hold on L's arm while he quickly grabbed a towel.  Light gently pulled L's hand away  from the left side of his forehead and bit his lip to suppress a gasp while L watched him silently. The cut appeared pretty deep.

L flinched as Light pressed the towel to the cut, which how in the world had L gotten it in the first place was a puzzeled him.

"Do you have a first aid-" Light began.

"K-kitchen. Light-kun, do you know what you're doing?" L murmured before biting his lip.

Light wasted no time to answer. He took L's hand and pressed it over the towel before directing, "Hold this here." And then he, without thought, wrapped his arm around L's waist and proceeded  to lift him up causing a surprised squeak to come out of L's mouth. L instinctively wrapped his legs around Light's waist despite the fact that he prefers not to be touched. He shivered slightly but he did/ not want to fall again.

The towel was beginning to soak with L's blood so Light adjusted his arm under L's rear and his other arm around his upper back, making L let out a sqeak of surprise and blush as Light carried the man to the kitchen.

He set L on the kitchen counter before searching for the first-aid kit in the cupboards. L brought his knees up to his chest and  wrapped his arm around them as he attempted to control the light blush on his cheeks.

Light found the first-aid kit and fumbled with the latches of the box before eventually getting them open. He grabbed some disinfectant and reached up.

L flinched when Light went to take the towel away from his head, but he allowed Light to slowly take the blood-soaked towel away from his wound.

"Ryuzaki-san... how did this happen?" Light asked, hoping to distract L from the disinfectant he was about to put on the gash above his eyebrow.

L hissed at first, but proceeded to answer the question, "When you went to grab the laptop, it pulled the chain which must've threw me off balance. The floor was pretty slippery as well, and I slipped and hit my head on the corner of the sink. I lost a lot of blood, didn't I? Head wounds do typically bleed a lot, though." L rambled on Light focused on dabbing at L's wound. He decided a simple larger bandaid would do the trick. He opened one up and pressed it over the cut, making sure that it would stick but also being gentle at the same time.

Light dropped his hands to his sides, wiping the blood on his hands onto his pants. L scrunched up his nose a bit as Light spoke, "I suppose. Wounds on a person's head tend to bleed a lot, yes. But you're all fixed up now. There's probably nothing to worry about but Watari can check in the morning to make sure I did a good job."

L nodded and nibbled on his thumb for a moment, noticing just how _close_ Light was to him.

L let o head fall to Light's shoulder and he muttered, "I'm tired, Light-kun." Light stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed and he slowly patted L's back awkwardly for a moment before resting his hand there.

"I'm tired too, perhaps we can go back to bed?" He suggested.

L gave a small smile and lifted his head up before speaking ever so slowly, "Light-kun should know... I don't... sleep." But then a tiny yawn surfaced and passed between his lips, making him frown in annoyance at the betrayal.

"We'll see. Can you walk?" Light asked, backing away.

"Yagami Light, you act as if I have never had this problem before." L grumbled through his frown, his eyebrows creased. Light held back a snicker, for he found the pure irritation radiating off of L quite humorous.

When L hoped off the counter and began to wobble slightly, Light took a gentle hold on L's elbow.

L jerked away at first, but he gave in as Light said softly with kind eyes, "Just in case." L nodded and he let Light keep a very gentle hand on his back.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... long time no see. I am so sorry about that.

They went back to the room and stopped in front of the bed. L bit his lip. His eye lids felt heavier than they did before.

"Go on." Light said, lowering his hand a bit on L's back before pushing him slightly. L bit back any comment that he would have made and quietly crawled across the bed to the right side before laying down. He held his knees loosely against his chest as he tried to settle down.

Light got into the bed as well. Only, he sat up to look down at L while speaking with a soft tone, "Ryuzaki... you should try to sleep." He lifted up the covers that had been at the end of the bed and carefully pulled the blanket over the two of them. L took fabric between his pointer finger and thumb and began to rub them together shyly.

"Light-kun, would you be okay with that? I have terrible nightmares sometimes." L muttered, whispering the last part as he casted his eyes downward. Light laid down and turned towards L. He opened his mouth to reply, but L's eyes were already closed and his breathing had steadied.

_He sure could fall asleep quickly._

Light gazed at L for a moment. His dark hair was spread across the pillow in all directions, making him appear cute and adorable and _this is the second time I've refered to L as 'cute' today. Am I catching feeings for this detective...? It could be the fact that we are with each other twenty-four seven... but he could actually be my 'other half', no matter how disgustingly cliché that sounds. He's just- He's so brilliant. He is so very brilliant._

Light squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before reopening them with a sigh. He fixed his eyes on L's pale face and a tiny smile found its way onto his lips.

The dark bags that appeared under L's eyes were certainly there to stay; they're definitely a permanent part of L's appearance and an indication that this young man has sleeping issues.

They aren't ugly- no, they are just unique. L is a very unique human being.

Light finally closed his eyes contently.

_I guess we'll see where these feelings take me._

~

Light woke up to a shivering mass accompanied by quiet whimpers on the other side the bed. L was turned away from Light with his hands clenching the sheets as his body shook violently.

He was stuck in an endless loop of nightmares.

Light watched quietly, considering if he should wake L up from his nightmare even though it may startle him more.

He was about to turn away when he heard L whimper. L continued to mumble helplessy over and over again.

_"Please... help..."_

Light eyebrows screwed up with worry as he reached an arm out to gently shake L. He hesitated for a moment before gently grabbing his shoulder and rocking him slightly, "Ryuzaki?" He tried, but relieved no response. Light shook L harder and he woke up with a strangled gasp as he sat up quickly. His eyes were wide as he took a moment to register what hd happened and brought his hands up to his face; he started to cry- no, more like sob- into his palms.

Light sat up, his eyes soft with wonder as he asked, "L...? Ryuzaki...? Are you alright?"

L's lips quivered as he glanced at Light. "It's o-okay, Light-kun. Go b-back to sleep." L whispered, his voice hoarse. His sobs became more violent with every stuttered word spoken.

Light scooted closer while mumbling, "No, it's obviously not." He hesitantly wrapped and arm around L, making L only sob harder into his hands as he tried to hide his face. Light rubbed L's arm soothingly. He felt L's body shake underneath his touch.

Light looked down at him and cooed, "Shh, shhh, It's all over now." L shook his head while sniffling and then began wiping his eyes furiously. Light quickly grabbed his hands, stopping L from getting any closer to the cut above his eyebrow before warning, "Hey, be careful of that."

L diverted his eyes away from Light's as he continued to shake. His body just wouldn't stop shaking no matter how hard he tried. L looked down at the sheets shamefully as his hands trembled with fear.

L's body slowly began to relax as Light rubbed his thumb over L's knuckles while looking down at him with worried eyes. "How about some water, hmm?" He asked with a voice so gentle. Light let go of one of L's hands, but kept a hold of the other so he could continue to rub his thumb over L's cool knuckles.

"Okay." L barely whispered. A hiccup followed and his face flushed with embarrassment. Light fixed his fingers with L's, and he slowly got out of bed. L trailed not so far behind and kept their hands linked together.

Once they got into the kitchen Light let go of L's hand causing a low whine to escape L's mouth and a furious blush to creep onto his flushed cheeks. L brought his thumb up to his mouth and began to nibble on the skin thoughtfully. Light smiled to himself as he got a cup and filled it with water. He held it out to L and he took it before shyly holding out his other hand. He just wanted Light to hold him.

Light took ahold of L's free hand with a smile. In turn L turned away with a darker blush and sipped at his water quietly. Light waited for him to finish his glass of water while wondering how this man could even stand up after such a nightmare. It seemed to scare the living daylights out of L.

Once L finished and put the glass down on the counter, Light helped him off the counter.

They ended up back in their room and were about to make it to their bed when L stopped walking. His head hung low as he thought of his recent nightmare. A shiver ran down his spine and he shuddered.

Light noticed L's obvious hesitation and he asked, "Ryuzaki? What's wrong?"

L studied the carpet as he thought about what happened in his nightmare. He bit his lip and looked up at Light with watery eyes before mumbling, "I-I'm sorry." His voice was barely audible and Light watched as tears spilled out of L's eyes, cascading down his red cheeks in a rush. He was incredibly embarrassed and he usually doesn't get so... emotional.

"Oh, Ryuzaki.. There is no need for an apology." Light cooed with a worried frown.

L looked away shamefully, "No... I woke you up... I'm sor-" Light cut L off by taking his face in his hands. L peered up at him with wide, curious, watery eyes as Light's thumbs brushed away nearly every tear that came out of L's dark eyes.

Eventually L had run out of tears, and he closed his eyes for a moment, taking in what was happening- how it was happening. No one has ever treated him as if he were as fragile as an ornament.

He sighed and opened his eyes again while giving Light a weak smile before saying, "Thank you, Light-kun." Light nodded. A soft smile crept onto his face as well, but it soon disappeared as he tore his hands away from L's surprisingly soft face.

They both got back into bed, facing each other from a distance. L's eyes were closed, but he was visibly tense. Light scooted closer to L causing him to open his eyes. When Lights face was a good ruler's length away from L, L asked, "W-what are you doing, Light-kun?"

Light answered by wrapping his arm around L's small waist and pulling him even closer. "You can go back to sleep, don't worry if you have another nightmare, I will be right here, okay?" Light said, nuzzling his nose into L's hair for a moment. L's fists held onto Light's shirt loosely and he nodded in response before closing his eyes. He felt a bit tentative at first, but he fell asleep faster than he would of ever imagined with a deep blush on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback is always welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....hi. it's only been ages.. but.. herreee ((:

Light woke up holding L in the same position they fell asleep in last night, and he smiled a little. His cheeks felt warm as he gazed down at the sleeping man in his arms.

L was still sleeping, and Light held in the coos that wanted to escape his mouth as he peered down at L's sleeping face. Instead, he traced random patterns on L's back, trailing his fingers up and down L's spine. Light's eyebrows furrowed slightly as his fingers ran down the prominent bumps on his spine before whispering, "You need to eat more than just candy..."

L shivered noticeably in his sleep causing Light to trail off in thought.

_I don't think anyone has ever treated L like this, so maybe that's why he was so accepting to the concept. But... there has to be some feelings behind this..._

Light stopped moving his fingers.

 _Would he still like me if I did turn out to be Kira? Even though I'm_ _sure_ _I'm not. We are so close to Kira right now. It's possible I could just be over thinking things, but the suspicion is there... And L will forever think that I'm Kira._

"Light-kun, you're thinking hard." L tore Light from his thoughts with his soft sleep-filled voice. Light pursed his lips before resuming his previous movements, "I suppose." L shivered again as Light traced his fingers down L's spine, causing L to close his eyes with contentness.

Not soon after their small chat had they both jumped slightly when the alarm went off. Light silently cursed it for interrupting his time with L. Light let go of L and sat up before swinging his legs over the bed while reaching out to press the button that turns it off. L sat up behind him while rubbing his hands over his face. L flinched when his fingers brushes over his injury from last night and a small frown formed on his lips.

"I need to change." L thought aloud while looking down at his shirt that had dried blood on it. Light nodded and he too looked down at his own clothes that had some of L's blood on them as well.

They both hopped off the bed so that they could change their clothes. L effortlessly pulled on his pants and he turned away from Lights gaze as he took of his shirt, pulling it through the hand cuff, and replacing it. As he did that, Light watched L's spine poke out of his back, which was a bit odd much for a man who loves to eat a lot of sweets, but that doesn't mean anything if L doesn't gain weight.

Light had done the same which caused L to look away with a light blush on his cheeks. L respected the fact that Light was still younger than him and he deserves privacy.

Then they both walked to the kitchen where Watari was waiting with two cups of coffee and a bowl of sugar cubes. "Good morning, boys." Watari said in a cheery voice as he handed the two their cups of coffee. Watari then followed the odd pair through the hallways while quietly wanting to check Light's job on fixing up L.

"Hello, Matsuda." L greeted one of the detectives in the room and then he took his seat. Watari proceeded checking under the band aid and Matsuda's nose scrunched up, "What happened to your head?" L shrugged. He was too busy dropping his sugar cubes into his coffee to notice the slight guilt on Light's face.

~

Light and L had slept like that ever since.

Well, to rephrase, most of the time.

L had nightmares almost every night, and sometimes he needs a break from the constant torture that his mind puts him through.

Light and L were both sitting on their bed working quietly on the Kira case. Since it was a holiday, they were all alone at this time, and besides, Watari that was somewhere in the building.

Light leaned back with his arms behind him for support. Light watched L hold up a piece of paper while silently mouthing the words to himself. Light smiled faintly.

_Adorable._

L set the paper down on the bed and then rubbed at his temples.

 _Bewitching_.

The Kira case was really making L think. L caught Light's eyes with his own dark ones and he titled his head to the side in question, "Light-kun?" Light didn't reply though.

Light kept looking at L.

L fidgeted under Light's gaze, "Light?" L asked, his voice squeaking slightly.

Light broke his gaze, "Sorry, you're just..." He trailed off, leaning forward, putting his elbows on his knees, head in his hands.

"I'm just... what?" L queried  curiously while cocking his head to the side.

Light hesitated. He'd thought about this a million time. He thought about all the possibilities and all the outcomes. "Honestly? You're cute as hell and I-I... like you." Light said hurriedly while his cheeks tinted red as he peered up at L.

_Where the hell did that come from?_

L scrunched up his nose and muttered in confusion,"I like you too, Light-kun."

"No, I _like_ you." Light said, biting his lip afterwards.

L sat and thought for a moment. His mind wandered before he realized, "Oh... _oh._ " He sat quietly as he processed what just happened.

Light tore him from his thoughts when he heard him ask quietly, "Can I try something?"

L hesitated to answer. He was a bit afraid of what Light wanted to do.

Light fidgeted slightly.

 _Is this really happening_?

After a few seconds of silence L mumbled, "Okay."

Light slowly leant forward from his spot to press a short, soft kiss to L's lips.

And if you listened close enough at this very moment, you could hear Watari behind the video cameras thinking: _You go Light! But if you break his heart I will break your bones._

L was shocked, to say the least. Light looked at him, waiting for any kind of reaction. L brought his fingers up to his parted lips to trace over them. Light just kissed him.

Light's eyes searched L's as he prayed that he didn't mess up their friendship.

After some time, Light sighed, "I'm sorry Ryuzaki we c-" But he was quickly cut off as L threw his body in his lap and pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips. Light kissed him back sweetly as L's fingers curled into Light's hair at the back of his neck.

The fireworks that people talked about were no comparison to the nuclear explosions they both felt. Light broke the kiss and ended it with a kiss to L's nose.

Both of their hearts were racing in the silence of the room.

"That was my first kiss. I... I liked it." L whispered, being slightly out of breath due to his inexperience.

"Well there can be plently more of those, if you want them?" Light asked.

L curled into Light, nuzzling his head in the crook of his neck, "Please?" L whispered against Light's neck.

Goosebumps rose all over Light's skin.

_Pure._

Light smiled to himself while feeling victorious as he wrapped his arms around L, "Of course."

Now, let's just say there were quite a few more kisses involved while working on the Kira case.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcomed!


End file.
